Deception
by xMidnightDreamsx
Summary: (JUST TESTING THE WATERS!) Read more inside! Harry Potter had his final straw with Dumbledore after discovering the shattering truth about his parents! Harry discovered that his parents' memories had been tampered with and are no longer living in Great Britain due to Dumbledore's meddling. Instead of returning back to Privet Drive, Harry decided to head to America with Sirius. . .


_Hello again fellow readers!_

This is another story that had popped up into my mind, (I really know I have several, but I can't help myself) but this is really an interesting story and unlike all my other stories, this one will have a darker theme and a bit more angst and manipulation.

**AU. Deception**

**Dark/Evil/Manipulation Dumbledore: **He's not going to be exactly portrayed the same as the books, but slightly different and in this story he's evil like Tom but shows it a bit subtly since he's all for the greater good and just keeps sending Harry off to his abusive relative who hates magic! Not to mention he had personally _hadn't_ given Sirius Black a trial but just had decided to send him off to Azkaban with a bat of an eye just like that sickens me meanwhile other Death Eaters are roaming free among society. . . so unjust in my opinion!

**Alive/Good/Slightly Grey Regulus: **He survives the incident in the cave and flees to America as a defected Death Eater who no longer wants to participate in Voldemort's dark group as he realizes the weight of the situation in which he couldn't shoulder no longer and believes that torturing/killing someone is an act of pure wickedness and believes isn't right, but he still believes of the concept of a wizard-ruling world but doesn't want to be cold-blooded and merciless. He marries a beautiful American witch and fathers two children: a daughter and a son.

**Good/Slightly Grey Sirius: **Sirius becomes rather livid with Dumbledore and doesn't side (or trust him at all) after what he'd done to him and Harry personally.

**Intelligent/Independent/Slightly Grey Harry: **He'll be similar to his canon-self, but wiser, a bit more smarter (but not overly powered) and much more independent rather than believing Dumbles (as a person) and his so-called agendas "for the sake of the greater good" something like that along the lines.

**Alive/Good James and Lily Potters! **

**Generally Good (slightly grey from time to time) Bloom! ****Good Winx!**

_Note -_ _Bloom had discovered her magic quite earlier (about when she's twelve years old) and I don't want to explain anything to you as why since it'd be a major **Spoiler Alert!** But all I could say is that she's been living with her blood relative! _

**No character bashing!**

**Ginny isn't going to be paired with Harry and Bloom isn't going to be paired with Sky. Harry and Bloom might be paired together but then again I'm not a hundred percent sure, but they're probably gonna end up together though! **

**This story stand on it's own, having no connection with my other HP/WC stories!**

**Harry is still sorted in Gryffindor and is friends with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.**

**Takes place during the summer prior to Harry's Fifth Year.**

_**Deception**_

_AU. Harry Potter had his final straw with Dumbledore after discovering the shattering truth about his parents! Harry discovered that his parents' memories had been tampered with and are no longer living in Great Britain due to Dumbledore's meddling. Instead of returning back to Privet Drive, __Harry decided to head to America along with Remus and Sirius who had received a call from his estranged brother Regulus. Harry had enough of Britain's magical world. __Meanwhile on this quest, he meets a certain red-head dragon princess from a different world who appeared to have a similar life to his very own. They both crave similar desires: to meet their parents and to destroy their enemies and to build a life for themselves._

**And yes someone also from the Magic Dimension was also involved with betraying Bloom's parents to the Ancestral Witches (not counting Erendor in this but someone else who's very close and way important to Bloom) that just may just shatter her world entirely (_no not anyone from her family_). Someone who_ isn't _blood-related to her.**

**What do you think of this type of story? There will be times when Harry will show his angst side and his frustrations with the Wizarding World. This isn't a theme I normally write, (since I like to write about family fluff) so it's a little experiment of mine! Some characters will be a little off compared to canon but that's what's expected in this story. . . so ya?**

**And if you have any suggestions don't hesitate to tell me! And more importantly what do you think of the title name? Like it? The first chapter will not be out for a while! **


End file.
